Closed Doors
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: After Folsom Prison Blues FPB After THE stay in prison, Sam and Dean had a lot to get over with. But Winchesters have never been good in dealing with things... Yeah like always: READ AND REVIEW... Just a short brotherly-fluff-story ENJOY IT.


**;) I've just seen Folsom Prison Blues and I love some ****scenes.**

**Summary: After THE stay in prison, Sam and Dean had a lot to get over with. But Winchesters have never been good in dealing with things.**

**Closed Doors**

"I'm taking the first shower." Dean informed his brother; he really was looking forward to do this, since he had no possibility, while the stay in prison. Sam glared at his brother, sitting down on one of the small beds.

Dean knew that Sam was a little angry wt him. More than a little.

His little brother thought that it was unbelievable stupid to take a motel right now, when everybody was searching for them. They hadn't really discussed the problem. Dean was the driver, so Sam had to join him or wait in the car. _Simple._

In the bathroom, after Dean had taken a shower, he looked at his bruises and gashes in the mirror. "Damned" He hissed, when he ran a finger over the sore spot right over his heart. This ghost-bitch had really caused a little damage, though the hits of the human guys were worse. The worst bruise was on his left shoulder. Tiny had caused this. _Poor, big Tiny_.

But honestly he was glad, that he has been the one, who had a meeting with the dead nurse or ended up fighting with a giant with a family-problem… and not Sammy. He would have never forgiven himself if Sam had gone through this; Sammy never wanted to go to prison.

"I'm done. Go and take a shower." Dean ordered, without looking at Sam, not sure whether he wanted to see his little brother's glare.

Not so happy about the fact that Dean avoided his gaze, Sam stood up and made his way to the bathroom. When he passed Dean, Sam roughly bumped his upper arm against the left shoulder of his brother, causing Dean to fall onto the bed.

Content with this message Sam intended to leave, when he heard a shuttered breath of pain from his brother. Immediately the younger man turned around and looked at the elder, who sat on his bed, holding his shoulder with a painful mask on his face.

"D- Dean… what…" Sam kneeled down in front of his brother.

"Go and take a shower." The older brother hissed; the pain was obvious in his calm voice.

"What's up with your shoulder?" Sam looked up at Dean from his position on the floor and attempted to grip his brother's arm. "It wasn't me, was it?"

Dean laughed in a mocking way. "You wouldn't be able to do that."

"Let me look at it." Sam begged, ignoring the pain in his chest. Dean seemed to be really angry right now.

"Go and take a shower." Dean held his gaze.

"I will. But at first I will take a look at your damned arm." Sam raised his voice and so his arm, but as soon as he tried to tear Dean's right hand from his left shoulder, Dean backhanded him on his cheek. Sam immediately fell back to the floor, staring up to his brother, holding his cheek tide.

"Sammy…" Dean closed his eyes briefly before looking in the wet eyes of his brother. Both of them knew that the hit was caused by the stinging pain in Dean's shoulder, when Sam touched it, but though they were shocked.

"Great, that was the best end for that nice day." Sam bit his lip and headed to the bathroom after getting up.

"Sam." Dean got up, too, but he had to stop in front of the bathroom, when Sam closed the door in front of his nose and locked it.

Dean let out a frustrated sign and let himself slide down on the front side of the bathroom-door, guessing that Sam would do the same on the other side. Sam actually _did_ exactly the same, knowing that Dean would touch his back, if there was no door.

"Sammy" Dean begun, letting his head fall against the door, hearing his brother sniffle behind him. "I'm sorry for that week." It was so much simpler to talk to his little brother when he didn't see that innocent face that could simply break his heart.

Sam only let out a sob.

"I'm sorry for getting you into jail. It really seemed to be the only way." Dean whispered loud enough to know, that Sam would hear him. "But I should have dealt with it alone. You nearly got your ass beaten up by Lucas. Or Tiny…"

"You… Dean…how can you be that stupid?" Sam hit the door with one elbow, causing Dean to flinch. "_You _were in one of this stupid cells, because of _me _and_ you_ really got beaten up by Tiny and; damn it; _you _was attacked by this nurse." He paused, taking a deep breath. "And God knows how you achieved that, but somehow you managed, that Deacon didn't hit me with the same force, he hit you."

Sam furiously wiped his eyes, before he continued. "Well… I can't help but think that you have kind of a death wish; you have nearly died to save me from a _beating_. Damned, I could have dealt with Lucas by myself."

"Are you finished?" Dean asked, now looking at the door, hoping he could see his brother right now. He always hated it to know that he cried and the reasons were just stupid.

"Yeah" Sam leaned against the door, closing his eyes, imagining that there would be no door.

It was so much simpler when they were kids, Sam could always just lean on his brother.

But right now there were doors… closed doors.

"Okay, Sammy, listen carefully. First of all **I have no death wish**;but… Sammy… I could have killed Lucas back there when he treated you. Gosh… you are my little brother…" Dean dropped his head, when he heard a further sob of his brother. "I was so scared that one of these guys there would hurt you. I asked Deacon if we could share a cell, but he couldn't do that; though he had to promise me to be gentler to you than to me, when we want to break out."

"I adore you for doing this" Sam stated. Dean grinned affectionately, hearing this confession. "… Dean… keeping an eye on me is one thing, but how can you check us in a hotel, when you are searched everywhere? It's so dangerous for you and I don't want you to be arrested again. I couldn't deal with that." Sam wasn't able to hold back the sobs, snuggling closer to the door.

"I'm sorry, but we have to take real rest." Dean apologized, when he heard his brother calm down. "Hey Sam… open the door."

"One last question." Sam nearly begged.

"Go on." Dean smiled.

"What happened to your shoulder? Was it Tiny or Deacon or the nurse?" Sam asked.

"Tiny" Dean chucked at this question. It wasn't one of these awkward door-questions.

"Wow… Sam…" Dean yelped a second later, hitting the bathroom-floor, when Sam suddenly opened the door. "I was leaning against it."

"Well…" Sam stepped over Dean's legs, sitting down on the other side of his brother, both leaning on the doorframe, in the middle of the two rooms, places switched. "You wanted me to open it."

Dean looked at his little brother. The tired, red-rimmed eyes were puffy.

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered, running a finger over the red spot on Sam's cheek, where he had just hit him.

Sam nodded, leaning heavy against his brother, his head on Dean's shoulder, just trying it out.

Dean smiled and laid his arm around his brother.

Perhaps they didn't need a door between them.

And, well, perhaps sometimes it's good to open doors and let the one you love in.

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**_

**Yeah this was it. Review. **_**Please. I'm begging on my knees :D**_


End file.
